


five more hours (we're just gettin' started)

by doyowong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, M/M, side noren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyowong/pseuds/doyowong
Summary: a self-indulgent nahyuck club one-shot i wrote at 3 am while i was supposed to be sleeping





	five more hours (we're just gettin' started)

the music blared over the speakers, sweaty bodies everywhere, grinding to the song playing over head. the club was packed, as expected of a saturday night. jaemin squeezed through the, what seemed like, endless amount of bodies in search for some familiar faces and when he couldn’t find any, instead decided to turn to the direction of the bar. he sat down and let out a sigh, he was always the first person to show up to these kinds of things. he recalled jeno telling him he would be there at 11, he checked his phone; 11:45. he put down his phone and let out another deep exhale, he wasn’t sure why he even let jeno convince him to do these kinds of things.

“what can i get for you sweetheart?” the bartender interrupted his thoughts. he looked up at the woman. she looked young, but jaemin knew she was a good bit older than him. he considered her question deciding on a water for now, he didn’t know if jeno was actually going to show or not and he didn’t want to be completely wasted if he did decide to.

“here you go,” she placed the bottle in front of him, “if you need anything holler, my names yerim.” jaemin nodded, grabbing the bottle and twisting the top off taking a small sip. He wasn’t even thirsty but felt the need to take a sip to keep himself occupied.

he checked his phone again, hoping to at least have a notification from jeno saying that he would be there soon, but his phone was dry and it was almost midnight. he sighed, placing a couple of bills on the counter before getting up from his stool and, of course, bumping into someone.

“shit, i'm so sorry.” with his luck, he had managed to the spill not one but two drinks that the boy was carrying. he grabbed some napkins from the counter, dabbing them furiously on the boys shirt, shorts and expanse of his legs.

“fuck, i'm so sorry- really. i’ll buy you some new drinks. fuck-” he couldn’t stop the words from spewing from his mouth. the boy grabbed jaemins wrists, stopping him. jaemin looked up at the boy and felt his breath stop.

“it’s okay, really,” he let out a laugh, “if it makes you feel any better, it’s barely a shirt anyways,” he gestures to his (very tight) (also very white) cropped top, “there wasn’t much to ruin in the first place.”

“are we having a wet t-shirt contest over here? what’s going on?” a familiar voice pitched in from behind the boy. the boy turned around, revealing a very messy looking jeno along with his boyfriend renjun, who was also looking… not the best.

“oh how great of you to show up. only an hour late,” jaemin remarked sarcastically, “i was actually just about to head out.”

“sorry renjun and i got caught up in,” jeno looked at renjun as if the other boy would finish his sentence, “traffic?” jaemin scoffed.

“traffic? jeno we live five minutes away from each other and ten minutes away from the club, even if there was traffic on the way here, it wouldn’t have taken you an hour to get here. just say you were having sex and go.” he rolled his eyes at the two boys before turning his attention to cropped top boy.

“i still feel really bad, can i atleast get you some drinks to make up for your lost ones?” the other boy looked up from the floor, where he was trying to clean up the mess from the ground and his shoes.

“is that your way of asking to buy me a drink?” he smirks.

“it might be.” jaemin retorts.

“ew, gross, are you seeing this renjunnie? jaemin’s flirting,” he makes a face of disgust, “get me out of here before i vomit.” renjun rolls his eyes, then sends a thumbs up to jaemin before grabbing jeno and heading to the dance floor.

“so… about that drink?” jaemin raises an eyebrow.

“wait,” the boy pauses, “let’s dance first, i love this song!” he grabs jaemins wrist and drags him through the crowd muttering a bunch of “sorrys” and “excuse me’s”.

the song starts off slow, a soft but deep bass playing through the speakers. they finally reach the center of the dance floor and the boy hooks his arms around jaemins neck pulling him close and jaemin can smell the scent of alcohol in the others breath. jaemin reciprocates, wrapping his arms around the boys waist so that their chests are touching, the others shirt still wet from earlier. jaemin leans in close, until his lips are touching the shell of the boys ear.

“i never got your name, by the way.” the other boy turns around to lean his head back on jaemins shoulder and jaemin eyes the expanse of his neck. he pulls jaemins head down so he can whisper into his ear. “donghyuck, but you can call me whatever you want.” he lets out a light chuckle and sends jaemin an overdramatic wink. “sorry that was cringey, those drinks i had earlier are starting to kick in.”

“donghyuck.” he tests the name out. “i'm jaemin.”

donghyuck nods and continues dancing, seeming to get really into the music at this point, swaying his hips carefully as the man starts singing.

_baby i'm wasted, all i wanna do is drive home to you_

_baby i'm faded, all i wanna do is take you downtown_

jaemin places his hands on donghyucks hips, not gripping them tight enough to control his movements but enough that he could if he wanted to. this seems to only encourage donghyuck because the music stops momentarily before the beat drop kicks in and donghyuck grinds filthily into jaemins front. jaemin regrets not taking a couple of shots when he got here because he’s feeling all too tense, physically and mentally. at that time, donghyuck turns around, wrapping his arms back around jaemins neck, using that opportunity to bring jaemins face close to his.

“really wanna kiss you.” donghyuck breathes out. jaemin short circuits. he looks down at donghyucks lips, wet and plump, and suddenly his own feel dry. “wanna do more than that actually.” he bites his lip, eyeing jaemin up and down. jaemin looks at at the other boy in his very tight shirt and very very tight shorts and for a second, he contemplates dragging donghyuck into the bathroom and seeing just what donghyuck wants to do to him.

“okay, no.” jaemin snaps out of his trance, “what i mean is... we shouldn’t,” he sighs, “you’re drunk.” he grabs donghyucks arms and removes them from his neck. donghyuck lets out a whine, pouts (actually pouts) and crosses his arms.

“ ‘m not drunk.” he snakes his arms around jaemins waist, hands swooping dangerously close to jaemins ass.

“really?” jaemin raises an eyebrow, “how many drinks have you had?”

donghyuck purses his lips and scrunches his eyebrows in deep thought. “hmm, maybe just two? no wait, four.” he holds up three fingers. “to be honest, i stopped counting after five-” he looks at jaemin, “but that doesn’t mean anything.” he nuzzles his face into jaemins neck.

“did you come here by yourself?” jaemin grabs donghyucks shoulders, leading him off the direction of the dance floor and towards an area not as crowded.

“what a nice chest you have,” donghyuck leans into jaemins chest, “you have pecs.” he pokes one of jaemins pecs and sighs,“nice.”

“hey, i need to know if you came here with anyone.” he looks down at the boy who is, now resting his head on jaemins chest, eyes closed. he pulls his phone from his back pocket and dials jenos number, praying that he picks up. of course, the phone goes straight to voicemail. he lets out a deep exhale. donghyuck murmurs something that vaguely sounds like “big titties” and nuzzles himself further into jaemins chest. his phone buzzes and lights up with a notification.

_(3 new messages)_

_ no jam  _

_dude we’re at a club (12:35 am)_

_even if i did pick up i wouldn’t be able to hear u (12:35 am)_

_-_- (12:36 am)_

_minnie_

_(12:36 am) hyung please meet me by the entrance_

_(12:36 am)hurry please_

_no jam_

_everything ok??? (12:37 am)_

_minnie _

_(12:38 am) no_

jeno (and renjun) arrive in record time, looking frantic as ever.

“what happened?!” jeno looks at the boy currently koala’ed onto jaemins frontside. “is he okay?” jeno steps closer to observe the boy and then stops. “wait a-” he lets out a loud laugh, “oh my god, this is golden. is he sleeping? oh boy, and here i thought you were actually gonna get laid tonight.”

jaemin goes to punch jeno, but decides not to as to not disturb the boy currently sleeping on his chest.

“jeno this is serious, how am i supposed to get him home? i don't even know if he came here with anyone.” he let out an exasperated sigh, he was sick of this night and just wanted to go home and sleep.

“does he have a wallet on him?” renjun asks.

“renjun, i'm not gonna steal his money?” jaemin deadpans.

“what? no- that’s not what i was gonna say, what kind of person do you think i am?” jaemin opens his mouth. “nope just kidding don’t answer that. what i was going to say was to check his id for his address, duh.” jaemin thanks the heavens for renjun for having brain cells and checks donghyucks pockets for a wallet. instead, he finding a cellphone with his id in it and a set of keys; close enough.

“alright, what do i do now?” jaemin asks.

“take him home.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

babysitting a very drunk boy while trying to order an uber is probably one of the hardest things jaemin has ever done. donghyuck, in the span of 10 minutes, has already tried to approach three strangers, walk in the middle of traffic and take a nap on the sidewalk (“but jaemin, it’s so comfy~”). jaemin enjoyed him much better when he was attacking his pectorals and sleeping on his chest. getting him into the uber however was a much easier job, and jaemin was thankful that he went inside with no restraints. the drive there was surprisingly peaceful, donghyuck returned to his position on jaemins chest and fell back asleep only waking once to mutter some nonsensical mess.

once they had arrived at the apartment complex, jaemin had realized that he had no idea which floor, let alone which apartment, donghyuck lived in.

“donghyuck, what floor do you live on?” jaemin asks.

“floor? silly, i live in an apartment. why would i live on the floor?” he laughs and attempts to punch jaemins shoulder, to which he misses and ends up punching the air next to him instead. “by the way, this place looks familiar.” he scrunches his nose and places his hand on his chin before his eyes widen. “my roommate lives here!”

“oh does he?” jaemin asks feigning bewilderment.

“mhm, he lives right there.” he says pointing down the hall.

“okay, lets play a game. if you take me to him, i’ll get you a surprise gift.” jaemin smiles at the other boy whose eyes light up like a child's. he nods happily and skips down the hall until he reaches a door and points at it. jaemin walks up to the door, praying that this isn’t actually some random strangers apartment, and knocks. he waits a while, before knocking again, hoping someone is inside. the door finally opens, revealing a sleepy looking boy.

“mark lee!” donghyuck shouts, engulfing the other in a big hug. jaemin sighs out in relief that donghyuck was actually right about the apartment. the boy places a hand over his mouth effectively shushing him before he speaks.

“hyuck? are you drunk?” the boy asks, rubbing his eyes.

“yes! this friend kindly brought me home! aren’t his pecs nice?” donghyuck says dreamily.

“okay, you need to go to bed.” mark grabs donghyuck before dragging him inside and turns towards jaemin.

“thank you so much for bringing him here, god knows what could’ve happened if you were a creep.”

“it’s no problem honestly.” jaemin rubs the back of his neck and smiles. “wait,” he goes inside, leaving the door open, and then returns with a chinese food menu and sharpie in his hands, “couldn’t find paper and pen but, write your name and number down so hyuck can reimburse you for the cab or whatever when he’s sober.” he shoves the menu in jaemins hands.

“it’s fine he doesn’t have to.” jaemin spits out, handing the menu back to mark.

“no, he does, you could’ve just up and left him at the club or taken advantage of him or something i just-” he sighs.

“okay fine.” he takes the menu and writes his information on it, handing it back to the other boy.

“i should probably go check on donghyuck. thank you again by the way, for getting him home safely.” mark says and waves to jaemin.

“it's honestly no problem.” jaemin assures, waving back at the boy. the door shuts and jaemin can faintly hear mark scream from the inside followed by, “i just deep cleaned the carpet!”

jaemin laughs and heads out, sort of missing the warmth of the boy on his chest.


End file.
